Flash Forward
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: Naruto would be the first to admit that he always wanted a family. He had just expected it to occur much later in the future. But now a little blonde girl popped up claiming to be his daughter. And the mother was… an Iwa nin? Starts at the Academy. Kurosutchi x Naruto


_**Flash Forward**_

_**Naruto would be the first to admit that he always wanted a family. He had just expected it to occur much later in the future. But now a little blonde girl popped up claiming to be his daughter. And the mother was… an Iwa nin? Starts at the Academy. Kurosutchi x Naruto **_

**Chapter One**

"Lady Kurotsuchi!" the enthusiastic greeting of the shopkeeper was met with a warm smile from the lady in question, "What a pleasant surprise! May I get anything for you?"

"No, thank you, Hiro," Kurotsuchi replied, "I've already ordered a small plate of dango from your wife. I wouldn't want anything more to ruin my appetite."

"As you wish, my Lady," Hiro bowed to one of the members of the Kage's royal family, and a powerful kunoichi besides, "Please do not hesitate to call if you need anything more."

The man excused himself, leaving the slender, wary kunoichi alone to enjoy her meal. She had short, raven-colored hair tucked behind her ears and held back by an Iwa headband. Her kimono was simple but elegant, and made with a clearly superior fabric.

After her snack was done, Kurotsuchi rose, and after paying for her meal, walked past the table to where she had glimpsed her friend.

"Akamai," the woman called, as she hurried over, "I didn't know you came back from your mission."

Akamai was a small, honey-blonde haired kunoichi who wore the standard Chuunin flak jacket over her clothes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her sole acknowledgement toward feminine beauty was the silver and diamond engagement ring around her finger.

"Kurotsuchi," Akamai exclaimed with surprise, but no small amount of pleasure, as she hugged her close friend, "I was hoping to run into you. I just got back from the diplomat mission a few hours ago."

"How was it?" Kurotsuchi asked, falling into step beside her.

"Konoha was okay, and it was wonderful being able to see Shino again," Akamai replied, blithely ignoring her friend's fake retching noises, "But if I hear one more thing about 'youth' or see one more shinobi reading Icha Icha in public... well, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Konoha ninja are certainly eccentric," Kurotsuchi agreed, "It makes me grateful that Naruto ended up as normal as he did."

"Since when is your husband anything near normal?" Akamai asked, incredulously, "On second thought, I'm recalling green spandex and caterpillar eyebrows, so maybe you have a point. How are the brats?"

Kurotsuchi smiled fondly. "Hotaru recently joined the Explosion Corps. They were a bit wary about allowing him in, but you can't deny brilliance, even if it is in the form of a hyperactive thirteen year old. Haku appears to be taking after his grandmother, Kushina, and using powerful Suiton jutsus even when he isn't near a large body of water. As for Misami... well-"

"Well, what?" Akami appeared to be interested.

"She unlocked my kekkei genkai," Kurotsuchi answered, sighing, "Now, if only she could learn to wield it properly. I've had Naruto put seals on virtually everything to magma proof the house."

"Her brothers didn't have any problem wielding their kekkei genkais," Akamai pointed out, "I don't see why Misami should have any problem."

"She unlocked it even younger than usual," Kurotsuchi replied, "Her brothers had inherited Dust Release from Onoki, and can't really cause much damage with it unless they have training. Magma Release is far more dangerous and volatile, especially with Misami's temper."

"Don't worry about it too much," Akamai encouraged, "After all, your daughter has a good head on her shoulders… despite having you and Naruto as parents. She'll figure it out before she becomes Genin."

"That's not my concern," Kurotsuchi said dryly, choosing to ignore the near valid point, "Misami's nearing her eleventh birthday soon. It'll be time for Kurama to send her on her journey."

"You mean that time travel trip the fox insists on sending all of your children through?" Akamai asked.

"That's the one," Kurotsuchi affirmed, "Kitsune have always been particularly attuned to the space-time stream. They'll find a certain situation where their Hosts, or the children of their Hosts, need to go to in order to move time. Otherwise, it would just get stuck in a feedback loop until certain actions are taken to move the time stream forward."

"It sounds dangerous, but I can see the benefits to your kids going through it," Akamai decided, "Why don't we remember its effects though?"

"We do, just not until the journey is already complete," Kurotsuchi explained, "Haku traveled back to the Second Great Shinobi War, only to help Konoha win mind you. I don't _care_ if he was distantly related to the Nidaime or not, I grounded him for weeks for that stunt."

Akami grinned at her friend's indignant face, "I see, and what about Hotaru?"

"According to Naruto's father's journal, a small boy with the Namikaze blue eyes popped into his house one day, claimed to be his grandson, and told him that Kumo nin were trying to kidnap Kushina Uzumaki. He later went on to prank as many Uchiha as possible, introduced Kushina to ramen, and gave him some of the requisite knowledge to develop the Flying Thunder God technique," Kurotsuchi pouted, "Which helped Konoha win the Third Great Shinobi War."

"So the position is more of an information offering than any direct interference," Akamai deduced, "Well, at least he facilitated in the birth of your future spouse. Do you know where Misami will be sent?"

"If it's to help Konoha win another war, than I don't care about immortal Bijuu, I _will_ kill Kurama," Kurotsuchi said firmly, "But I don't know where she'll be sent. Most likely to wear she'll cause the most chaos."

"She _is_ the daughter of Iwa's most unpredictable, hyperactive, and knuckleheaded ninja, Naruto Namikaze!" Akamai laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you sealed the letter your great-grandfather gave you?" Naruto asked, straightening out his daughter's rumpled clothes.

"Hai, otou-san," Misami, a small girl with short dark blonde hair parted in the same style as her kaa-san's and expressive blue eyes, answered. Her entire family- otou-san, kaa-san, aniki, Haku-nii, Roshi ojisan, Han ojisan, and hiojiji-san- were there to say good-bye.

"Ryo? Food? Clothing? Training scrolls? Medical pack?" Kurotsuchi asked, as her daughter rolled her eyes.

"Hai, hai, hai," she said impatiently, almost bouncing on her feet from excitement.

"Don't forget this," Haku, a tall boy with wine-red hair and obsidian eyes, added, as he placed a small wooden bokken in her hand, "You can practice your forms."

"Arigatou Haku-nii," Misami said happily, as she accepted a hug from her twelve year old brother. "Am I missing anything else?"

"No, but a few medical scrolls won't hurt," Hotaru, who had inherited his mother's dark hair and his father's blue eyes, decided, adding them to the pile. "Good luck, chipmunk." Although his sharply paned face, also inherited from his mother, made him appear stern, he had a small smile on his face as he also hugged his sister.

Misami stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't forget where you're from," Uncle Roshi reminded her, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two faded metal bands, "These are chakra suppressors. By placing them around your hands, you can use a little of your magma release without losing control, okay?"

"Hopefully this will keep you from destroying any other expensive property," Uncle Han added lightly, as he closed the bracelets over her wrist. They were a cool, burnished red metal, the same color as Han's metallic armor, and other than a little extra weight on her arms, it was easy to forget they were there.

"Now remember, if anything happens, you can contact Kurama through this seal, and he'll get you out of that time period," Naruto reminded his daughter.

The blonde man wore the dark brown and white robes of the Tsuchikage, although he had accessorized his by wrapping a burnt orange sash around his body. He had grown out his hair a little, until he no longer looked like the scruffy boy from his youth, and his eyes, though a few shades closer to violet, were warm. A gleaming Iwa forehead protector lay on his head, and a small golden white band was around his finger.

For some reason, seeing an Iwa headband on otou-san's head never failed to cheer Onoki-hiojiji up.

"You worry too much, otou-san," Misami said, accepting her scrolls, and attaching them to her back, "There! I'm done!"

"Make me proud," Onoki added, as he gave his great-granddaughter one last hug, "Just try to help Iwa this time around."

"Will do, old man!" Misami gave him a two finger salute. A twitch developed in Onoki's forehead and before he could grab the girl- or strangle her chuckling father- she disappeared in a flash of light.

"_**Ready kit?" **_Kurama, the nine-tailed demon fox, asked, as they hovered in the vortex between reality and dreams. His chakra tails enclosed around her like a comfortable cloak.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Kurama-san," Misami replied, as chakra coursed through her body, "Here goes nothing!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sandaime Hokage was not exactly sure what to make of the small, blond haired girl who appeared in his office. Apparently neither were his ANBU, as they stood in shock for almost five whole seconds as the girl grinned and raised her hand to wave.

"Hi, old man," Misami cheerfully greeted, before two ANBU suddenly grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth. The Sandaime blinked as the girl shrugged between the hands, and narrowed her bright blue eyes at him.

Wait, bright blue eyes? He had only seen that particular shade on exactly two people in his life. The first was his successor and predecessor, the Yondaime Hokage. The second was on Naruto, his honorary grandson and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Actually, now that he looked at her more closely, the blonde girl did bear a startling resemblance to his favorite errant Academy cadet. They shared the same blue eyes, button nose, blonde hair, and high cheekbones. Of course, there were also a few differences, such as the darker color of her hair and her sharper bone structure. Still, if the Sandaime didn't know better, he would have assumed that Minato had an extramarital affair.

"What shall we do with her, Sandaime-sama?" the Bear ANBU asked, drawing the old Hokage away from his thoughts.

"Place her down, Bear-san," Hiruzen ordered, "She does not mean any harm." Indeed, the blonde girl looked merely indignant at being captured, rather than actively hostile. Not that Hiruzen allowed his wariness to fade. The girl must have been exceptional to appear in his office without triggering the entrance seals.

"You may leave, Bear-san, Cat-san," the Sandaime ordered, looking at the girl with renewed interest.

She wore a tight-fitting violet shirt with bare shoulders and long sleeves. She had a short skirt, simple shinobi sandals, a purple ribbon tying back her hair, and- to his interest- several large scrolls attached to her back. Metal bands inscribed with more seals were prominent on her wrists. Of the single glance that he made, Sarutobi noted suppression, conversion, and chakra retaining seals on them. Interesting.

The girl studied him with just as much enthusiasm, although her findings were a bit sparser. "_Wow, he has nearly as many wrinkles as hiojiji_," she thought.

"So," Hiruzen began, giving her a friendly smile, "What's your name?"

"Misami Namikaze," the girl declared proudly, much to his shock, "And I have to say old man, that you have a lot more wrinkles than otou-san said you might have."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What am I supposed to do with you, then?" Hiruzen groaned.

The previous events went something like this: she told him her story; he respectfully informed her that she was insane, she verified it by bringing out a special seal that only the Tsuchikage could use, and he banged his head against the table.

She was rude, disrespectful, and loud. He had no trouble in believing her heritage.

"Could you please explain how _Naruto_ became the _Tsuchikage_?" Hiruzen demanded.

"Marriage contract between Minato-jiji and old man Onoki, before kaa-san and otou-san were born," was the prompt reply, "It was supposed to ease the relations between Konoha and Iwa- which it did- but, I don't think Minato-jiji thought that otou-san would become a Jinchuuriki."

"It _would_ have given him pause," Hiruzen agreed, "And your mother?"

"Otou-san said she tried to burn him alive with her elemental release," Misami continued, blithely, "It was after he stopped her by using barrier seals that kaa-san knew he was the man for her."

"Barrier seals?" Hiruzen asked, "What else does your father know?"

"Well, he has a Wind Mastery, and he knows Fuuton jutsu, Suiton jutsu, the Rasengan, advanced shape manipulation, fuuinjutsu, and the Hiraishin," Misami listed, "Oh, and he inherited Tsunade-baachan scrolls on medicine and her advanced chakra taijutsu, but the Kyuubi prevents him from utilizing that."

"A ninja like that and we just gave him off to Iwa?" the Sandaime looked resigned, "I'll say this for Onoki, when he writes up contracts he certainly makes them binding. He must have been thrilled."

"Hio-jiji always did insist on personally polishing otou-san's headband," Misami mused, "Besides, the majority of Konoha seemed happy to see him go before they realized whose son he was. Hey, can I enter the Academy? I want to graduate with otou-san!"

"How do I explain your appearance then?" the Sandaime asked.

Misami shrugged. "I suggest just telling the truth, old man. It's not like otou-san and I don't look ridiculously similar anyway. Don't worry; I have a seal on me preventing any future knowledge to escape, barring my heritage and a few other essentials."

"The paperwork," Hiruzen mourned, before he gave Misami a small smile, "Very well. Welcome to the ranks of Konohagakure, Misami-chan."

"If my mother heard that, she'd have a conniption," Misami replied, without missing a beat.

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX


End file.
